Ultimate Guide to being Annoying
by Gangsta Squirrel
Summary: Ever wanted to be annoying to a friend or family memeber?Well here is the ultimate guide how to be totally,amazingly,epicly,humongously ANNOYING!With help from Travis and Connor Stoll becuse they're totally awesome like that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Sup peeps Gangsta Squirrel here, to tell you how to be annoying so have fun **

**Connor: Hey people Connor and Travis here to teach you how to be annoying Me:Ahem **

**Travis: Yeah it's so epic! **

**Me: AHEM **

**Connor: Oh yeah this is GS or Gangsta Squirrel as she likes to be known **

**Me: Thanks now read on little biscuits….! **

**How to be annoying the Ultimate Guide**

In the Elevator

When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder and then pretend it wasn't you.

Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.

Ask if you can push the button for other people, but push the wrong ones.

Call the Psychic Hotline from your cell phone and ask if they know what floor you're on.

Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for a friend. After a while, let the doors close, and say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?"

Drop a pen and wait until someone goes to pick it up, then scream, "That's mine!"

Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the elevator.

Move your desk into the elevator and whenever anyone gets on, ask if they have an appointment.

Lay down the twister mat and ask people if they would like to play.

Leave a box in the corner, and when someone gets on, ask them if they can hear ticking.

Pretend you are a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers.

Ask, "Did you feel that?"

Stand really close to someone, sniffing them occasionally.

When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay, don't panic, they open again!"

Swat at flies that don't exist.

Tell people that you can see their aura.

Call out, "Group Hug!"And then enforce it.

Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering, "Shut up, all of you, just shut up!"

Cracks open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside, ask, "Got enough air in there?"

Stand silently and motionless in the corner, facing the wall, without getting off

Stare at another passenger for a while, then announce in horror, "Your one of THEM!" and back away slowly.

Wear a puppet on your hand and use it to talk to the other passengers.

Listen to the elevator walls with your stethoscope.

Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

Stare, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce, "I have new socks on".

Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers, "This is MY personal space!"

**Hope you enjoyed it tell me if you want me to continue or if you liked it .PEACE OUT DUDES BE ANNOYING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Were baaaaaaccckkkk **

**Connor: Ummm yeah….. **

**Travis: Oh yeah and last time we forgot to do disclaimer so GS if you please **

**Me: I do not own PJO or any of the characters until I kidnap Rick Riordon which would be pretty hard since he's in America….So anyhoo on with the story peeps**

Ultimate Guide to being Annoying

Movies

Throw popcorn in the air and yell, "It's snowing!"

Go, "Oooooh..." whenever anyone kisses.

Clap when the good guy gets killed.

During the previews, yell, "Can you fast-forward it?"

Whenever the bad guy is doing something devious, say, "Watch out!"

Tell the man selling popcorn that the bathroom is flooding.

Yell out what is going to happen.

Say that they cannot sit next to you because you invisible friend already is.

Use empty chairs next to you as catapults with candy. Aim at specific people behind you and see if you can hit anyone in the back row.

Wear 3d glasses. Complain loudly how bad the effect is.

Bring a flashlight. In the middle of the film do shadow puppets on the ceiling.

Bring a remote control. Complain that you can't change the channel.

Sit front row, the minute the movie starts run out screaming.

Every time a character's name is mentioned do the Richmeister. (For a guy named Nick say, the Nickmeister, the Nickenator, Nickarino...)

Bring a beach ball. Toss it around.

Try to start a wave.

Every time someone curses cover your ears and scream, "No profanity!"

Sing with the theme music.

Bring and use your own air freshener.

Pass around a collection plate and see if anyone contributes.

Point a laser pointer at the screen. Give the audience a laser light show.

Bring a book and a bright light .Start reading the book with the light on. When someone asks you to turn out the light, yell, "Shh, I'm trying to read!"

Use binoculars. Stare at the audience rather than the movie.

Bring a Nintendo laser gun. Shoot at the screen.

Clap loudly every time a person walks into the theatre late.

When someone kicks the back of your chair, scream, "Ahhh, whiplash!"

Ask what the theatre's return policy on popcorn is.

Ask the person at the ticket window, "Do you work here?"

Start a standing ovation at the end of the movie.  
Q

uote all dialogue 4 seconds after it is said on the screen.

Get up frequently and leave the room while singing "Let's all go to the Lobby to get ourselves a treat"

Every time there is a gun shot scream, "Hit the floor!", jump on the floor, and cover your head.

Wear one of those "cat in the hat" top hats.

When someone walks by you in the aisle scream, "Ahhhhhh! Bad touch!"

Play musical chairs, getting up frequently and moving right next to someone sitting by themselves.

Bring your own beanbag chair and sit in the aisle.

During a love scene, stand up and run to the screen shouting "Hooters!"

Before the movie begins, tape fart cushions to various chairs in the theatre room.

Bring a portable air popper, pop your own popcorn.

Bring a water gun and shoot it at anyone who begins talking.

Tie a cardboard box around your waist and walk up and down the aisles shouting "Get your popcorn, peanuts!"

Cough really loudly right at the most important part of the movie, so nobody can here it, like when the killer's name is going to be said.

Bring a pager or cell phone and set them off every 5 minutes, you can also set off a watch alarm if you have a loud one.

Say "Shhhhh" every 5 minutes.

Pass by a room that's showing a movie you've already seen, put your head into the room, and scream the ending.  
**Hope you enjoyed it peeps have fun annoying people is my middle name well actually its Kathryn but that's a different story….. ahem I meant woohhoo go annoyiness if you review I will give you a…a…. a baby whale!**


End file.
